Manufactured electronic components are usually tested prior to sale. Conventional devices for testing the components include test probes or contacts that are moved into engagement with the component terminals. The probes conduct electrical signals between the component and test equipment for measuring the performance characteristics of the component.
A capacitor is an example of an electronic component that is amenable to testing with the type of test device just mentioned. The capacitors of concern here are generally block-shaped and have a conductive terminal applied to each of two opposing ends. Each capacitor terminal has a generally flat outermost surface.
The test probes of typical test devices are controlled to travel toward and away from the terminal surfaces in a direction generally perpendicular to the planes of the terminal surfaces. After the testing is completed, the tested capacitors are replaced with untested capacitors, and the process is repeated.
Prior test devices that move test probes as just described are generally complex and, therefore, costly to manufacture and maintain. Further, prior test devices perform inadequately when testing components that have nickel terminals. In this regard, the use of nickel-plating techniques for forming electronic component terminals has become increasingly popular in recent years. As is known, the surfaces of nickel terminals develop thin oxide layers. Conventional test probes often fail to penetrate the oxide layer. Whenever the probes fail to penetrate the oxide layer, the test device will collect inaccurate test data. Further, the probes of prior devices must be cleaned frequently because the nickel oxide tends to accumulate on the probe tips.